Le complot
by dragonichigo
Summary: Shiki reçoit de plus en plus de menaces et le directeur décide que Zéro se doit d'être son garde du corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils résolvent cette affaire. Alors que les deux personnes se rejoignent, les choses dérapent... /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Une lettre rose. Encore. D'apparence banale et à la fragrance de fleur des champs, elle ne semblait pas dangereuse au premier abord. Erreur ! La moisissure de cette pomme d'amour rose se trouvait à l'intérieur, dans le contenu de cette enveloppe. Soupirant d'un air blasé, Shiki ouvrit la lettre sans trembler, déjà au courant de ce qu'il y trouverait. Et il n'avait pas tort, se dit-il en parcourant les mots d'un regard las et ennuyé : encore une lettre de menace, et toujours du même auteur.<p>

Mais alors qu'il allait faire comme d'habitude et jeter la lettre au feu, voilà que Takuma Ichijo lui sauta au cou en le bisouillant d'une manière très enfantine, lui faisant lâcher la lettre pour le retenir contre lui, lui évitant ainsi de les faire tomber tous deux à cause de son caprice.

S : Ichijo…

I : Shiki ! Comment que ça va?

S : Ca allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu me sautes dessus comme un sagouin.

I : Roh t'es dur là ! Ca ne te fait pas plaisir que je te montre mon affection ?

S : Si si bien sûr…

I : T'es même pas convainquant, 'spèce de méchant… Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

S : Ichijo attend ! Redonnes-moi ça, ce n'est…

I : !

S :… Rien d'important…

Se frappant mentalement, Shiki regarda d'un air blasé le troupeau de vampire qui accourut dans une grande panique autour de la source du hurlement : Ichijo Takuma, qui venait d'arrêter de crier pour fondre en larme, réinventant la notion des « chutes du Niagara ».

S : J'ai l'impression de voir une femme enceinte en ce moment, c'est effrayant…

K : J'avoue être assez d'accord avec toi Shiki, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment… D'ailleurs, pourquoi vient-il d'hurler comme ça ?

S : Oh pour rien, il a lu une lettre sans grand intérêt…

I : Sans importance ? Tu te fous de moi Shiki ?

K : Allons mon roudoudou au miel, on se détend : ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur tout ce stress.

I : Oh toi la ferme ! On est mort je te signale !

K : Mais mon lapin en sucre !

Il n'était pas rare de voir le grand, puissant, génial et magnifique Kuran Kanamé complètement gaga et soumis à sa « tendre et douce » moitié : Ichijo Takuma. Pendant ce défilé de surnoms dégoulinants de guimauve amoureux et de réponses cinglantes, Shiki attrapa discrètement sa lettre avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais, alors qu'il posa son pied sur la première marche des escaliers, il se fit de nouveau alpaguer.

I : Shiki Senri !

S: Aïe...

I: Dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu reçois ce genre de lettre? Tout de suite !

S :… Trois mois ?

I : T-trois mois ?

K : Allons mon Takuchoumichet d'amûr, respires profondément.

I : Non mais tu l'as entendu poussin ? Ca fait trois mois qu'il reçoit des lettres ?

K : Quels lettres ? Ce ne sont que des mots d'amour puisque c'est rose.

I :… Ta stupidité m'afflige Kanamé… Ce sont des lettres de menace, triple andouille !

K : Ah bon ?

I : Oui, ah bon !

Quand Takuma passait en mode « mère-poule extrême », il était fortement conseillé de faire profil bas, de dire amen à tout ce qu'il disait et de partir loin dès que possible. Quand il était ainsi, il devenait très dangereux et convainquant.

I : Il faut prévenir le directeur poussin !

Et le voilà qu'il partait en guerre, vociférant tout ce qu'il pouvait en marchant avec détermination vers le bureau du directeur Cross pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

K : Shiki avec moi, il ne sera pas dans notre intérêt de le laisser y aller tout seul.

S : Je te crois sur parole…

Sur les traces du blond explosif, les deux vampires finirent par le retrouver tel qu'il l'avait dit, ses hurlements de chèvre indignée indiquant sa position telle une balise de secours sur une mer déchaînée.

I : Faites quelque chose !

C : Euuh… Je veux bien si je savais ce que tu veux que je fasse…

I : Vous n'avez rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit ?

C : C'est-à-dire que… Hm et bien…

I : 'SPECE D'INCO-…

C: Merci Kanamé.

Levant le pouce vers le directeur, le chef des vampires continua d'embrasser son singe-hurleur domestique avec une apparente passion étourdissante puisqu'Ichijo se suspendit au cou de son poussinnet d'amouuuuuuur et oublia tout.

C : Shiki, pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

S : Et bien depuis trois mois, je reçois des lettres de menaces et Ichijo vient de s'en rendre compte.

C : Oh je comprends mieux alors. Et bien soit, je vais demander à un chargé de discipline de jouer le rôle de garde du corps pendant quelques temps.

S : Je peux me débrouiller, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais quelque part je suis un vampire de haut rang, avec des pouvoirs et de la force, non ?

C : Oui bien sûr, mais je préfère quand même au cas où, d'accord ?

S : Très bien, vous êtes le directeur après tout. Qui sera donc assigné à être ma nounou ?

C : Zéro-kun

S :… Ca ne va pas être possible alors.

I : Shiki ! Zéro te surveilleras !

S : Mais…

I : Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est clair ?

S : Euuh…

I : Oui ?

S: Non rien... Zéro sera ma nounou.

Souriant, Ichijo tapota gentiment la joue de Shiki avant de retourner au pavillon de la lune en sautillant gaiement.

S : Il est épuisant…

K : J'avoue mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait pour l'être.

S : C'est ton homme, tu devrais savoir non ?

K : Je ne l'épuise pas assez, ça doit être ça…

S : Mes oreilles !

K : Huhu !

Fier de sa blagounette, le voilà qu'il fuyait lâchement vers son bien-aimé, sautillant lui aussi. Soupirant, las et blasé, Senri fit face au directeur qui le regardait avec un regard compatissant.

S : Non, ne dites rien, je ne veux rien entendre. Zéro peut commencer quand il veut, moi je vais me coucher.

Le visage toujours vide, Shiki s'inclina devant Cross avant de partir, ignorant les élèves qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Agacé par le bourdonnement des chuchotis semés sur son passage, le vampire retrouva avec grand plaisir le calme serein de leur pavillon, s'enfouissant bien au fond de son lit en soupirant de lassitude.

S : Je vais sécher les cours, ça va me faire du bien.

Déterminé, le voilà qu'il s'endort en oubliant qu'un énergumène bien énergique n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

><p><em>Prochaine publication: Dimanche 11 Mars 2012<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

><p>Pour Zéro ce ne fut pas une bonne journée, quoique cela avait pourtant très bien commencé, comme tous les jours en fait. Mais un petit truc d'il ne savait où, lui soufflait qu'un grain allait rouiller la belle mécanique de son quotidien et il se préparait au pire. Dans un coup de chance, ou de malchance, il ne fut pas trop longtemps dans l'agonie de l'attente puisque le directeur Cross le fit mander.<p>

Z : Je le sens mal… Yuki, débrouilles-toi toute seule : j'y vais.

Y : Quoi ? Mais non ! Zérooooo-aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Ignorant le rôle d'agonie de l'autre chargé de discipline qui se retrouva submergé par la foule de fans en furie de la Night Class, le chasseur de vampire frappa à la porte du bureau du principal, respirant profondément avant d'entrer.

C : ZEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOO !

Z : Oui c'est bon, je suis là alors lâches-moi !

C : Tu es si froid mon fils, sniiiiffff… Prends un chocolat, ça te réchauffera !

Z : Non.

C : Si.

Z : Non.

C : Si.

Z : Non.

C : Non.

Z : Si.

C : Yes ! Allez tiens !

Z : Je ne suis pas ton fils le vieux, retiens-le ! Hmm l'est bon le chocolat… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

C : Tu es si sérieux, je te reconnais bien là fiston !

Z : Abrèges !

C : Si efficaces ce petit, snif…

Z :…

C : Oui oui Zéro-kun. Bon un élève reçoit d'étranges menaces depuis quelques temps alors je t'ai assigné à ses côtés comme garde du corps.

Z : Je dois donc devenir la nounou de ?

C :…

Z : Ne me dis pas que…

C : Shiki, de la Night Class.

Z :…

C : R-ranges ton arme ! A-t-on idée de viser son père ?

Z : Tu n'es pas mon père.

C : M-mais je suis celui de Yuki et elle sera très triste !

Z :…

C : Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Z : A défaut de te tuer, je te cogne. Estimes-toi heureux.

Fermant les yeux pour couper court à d'éventuelles protestations, Zéro quitta le bâtiment en grommelant, fonçant droit devant lui sans faire attention aux élèves qu'il bousculait. Elèves qui prirent rapidement la fuite en voyant l'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait, le rendant encore plus dangereux que jamais.

Z : Baby-sitter… Non, Vamp-sitter… Non mais je rêve !

Il ne pensait pas que sa journée aurait prit une tournure pareille, il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point son mauvais pressentiment serait cauchemardesque. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à l'endroit où résidait l'objet de ses tourments et Zéro observa le bâtiment d'un œil noir puis las, il n'avait décidément pas de chance aujourd'hui. Respirant profondément, le chargé de discipline gravit les marches comme s'il se rendait chez le bourreau, ignorant les chuchotis curieux et méprisants des vampires.

I : Ah ! Zéro-kun ! Tu es enfin là !

Z : Oui.

I : Ne sois pas si froid, c'est pour la bonne cause !

Z :… Oui.

K : Ichijo-chou, je crois que tu aggraves son agacement.

I : Mais Kana-channnnnneeeuuuhhhh !

K: Chéri, viens-en au fait, d'accord?

I : Oui… Oh ! Zéro ! Senri est dans sa chambres si tu commences ton travail de body-guard maintenant !

Z :… Oui.

Et il les planta là, ignorant les piaillements du blond et les roucoulements du brun, et monta à l'étage, regardant les noms sur les portes pour se repérer et retrouver son boulet. Tournant en rond pendant presque une heure, il ne cessait de grogner en se dirigeant vers la dernière porte du premier étage, cachée dans l'ombre, et esquissa un petit sourire victorieux.

Z : Trouvé…

Déterminé, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on le fasse entrer, fronçant les sourcils en écoutant le silence qu'il reçut comme réponse à son geste. Perplexe, il dégaina son arme et entra discrètement dans la pièce, vérifiant que tout était tranquille avant de grommeler intérieurement : cet idiot s'était endormit.

Z : Shik-…

Coup de chaud.

Cet idiot venait de s'étirer en se mettant sur le dos, toujours endormit et ses draps gris perle glissant le long de son corps avant de s'immobiliser un peu en-dessous de ses hanches lorsqu'il cessa de bouger, faisant déglutir Zéro.

Dégoûté des fans en furies qu'il devait toujours contenir chaque soir, notre bel argenté était devenus gay, préférant l'étroitesse et la virilité masculine que l'hystérie féminine. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal au vu du superbe spécimen allongé dans une pose lascive sous ses yeux.

Les bras négligemment posés au-dessus de sa tête, mettant en valeur la finesse de son corps qui était délicatement éclairé par la couleur de ses draps, Zéro s'approcha discrètement et se retrouva à la gauche du vampire, admirant la blancheur nacrée de cette peau qui paraissait très douce, les tétons rosés qui pointaient indécemment à cause du léger souffle du LEVEL E, son bassin étroit, son ventre plat où se dessine légèrement des abdominaux.

Sursautant en le voyant de nouveau s'étirer, il regarda la jambe galbée se glisser hors des draps, laissant un simple morceau de tissus au niveau de son entre-jambe pur la plus grande frustration de Zéro.

Z : Si beau… Si endormit…

Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, le chargé de discipline rangea son arme avant de délacer et jeter ses chaussures, enlevant sa veste et sa chemise pour rester torse nu, déboutonnant simplement son pantalon avant de poser un genou sur le lit.

Z : C'est pas bien… J'suis complètement fou… Shiki…

Gros coup de chaud.

Succombant son désir, Zéro attrapa délicatement la jambe couleur de lait, souriant et frissonnant sous la douceur de sa peau. Effleurant le pied de ses lèvres, il embrassa et redessina sa chaire jusqu'à sa cuisse tremblant légèrement sous sa bouche, le vampire dormant toujours. Rassuré, il dévoila l'autre jambe et lui fit le même traitement, se gorgeant de sa peau, de son goût sur sa langue, de ses frissons de plaisir sous sa main. Zéro savait qu'il lui faisait du bien puisque Shiki souriait dans son sommeil et que ses jambes s'écartaient peu à peu et inconsciemment pour lui laisser de la place pour s'installer au mieux pour plus de caresse.

Et il en reçut davantage. Très vite, les lèvres gourmandes de l'argenté retournèrent cajoler ses cuisses pendant que ses mains les caressaient doucement alors qu'il s'allongeait entre elles, sa tête se trouvant au niveau des hanches fines. Alors que ses baisers se rapprochaient de son entre-jambe qui ne cessait de durcir sous les draps sous ses attentions, Zéro enleva le tissus, les yeux brillant d'excitation en le voyant si bien monté, un peu plus long et large que la moyenne.

Cerveau éteint. Mode pervers on.

Embrassant tendrement son aine, l'argenté lécha la peau douce et légèrement salé par la sueur, brûlant d'excitation et d'envie, avant de redresser la tête pour laper le gland déjà humide, gémissant faiblement d'impatience de le goûter en entier. Vérifiant que Shiki dormait toujours, Zéro suça le sommet de sa verge, titillant la fente d'où s'écoulait le liquide précieux tout en le mordillant légèrement, ses doigts caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses avec tendresse. Délaissant son gland, il lapa le membre avec gourmandise, sa langue glissant sur chaque parcelle de son sexe avant de caresser ses bourses, les prenant en bouche et leurs donnant des coups de langue.

Les oreilles retentissant des gémissements de Shiki, Zéro frissonnait et ses reins le démangeaient mais il voulait le sentir entre ses lèvres, savourant sa semence sur sa langue avant de l'avaler avec gourmandise, alors il continua de le torturer en souriant lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de l'endormit tâtonner pour ensuite s'agripper à ses cheveux. Doucement ses lèvres remontèrent vers le gland, plongeant de nouveau dans la fente pour le goûter, suçant et tétant le sommet de sa verge avant de le prendre brusquement profondément en bouche sous le cri de plaisir intense du vampire, le réveillant.

S : AAAHHH ! ah hmm Z-Zéro ?

Sans lui répondre ou cesser son activité, le chargé de disciplines plaqua ses hanches sur le lit en remontant ses cuisses sur ses épaules pour le sucer plus loin et plus vite, savourant ce festin des sens. Traînant malicieusement langue et dents le long de son sexe si dur pour et grâce à lui, Zéro continua de faire sa fellation en frottant sa verge contre les draps, bouillant d'excitation et de plaisir frustré.

S : Hmmm han ouiii… Oh Zéro encore ! Hnnn si boooon…

Et, fier de lui faire tant de bien, il redoubla d'effort dans sa gâterie, déterminé à le sentir gicler au fond de sa gorge, griffant ses fesses et les malaxant. Shiki ne cessait de gémir et de crier de bien-être, ses mains tirant ses mèches et pressant son visage contre lui pour mieux le sentir, son membre gonflant sous la jouissance qui arrivait.

S : Hnnn Z-Zéro… J-je ah ! Je vais veniiiir…

Ses yeux brillants de luxure, l'argenté resserra ses lèvres autour de la verge humide et continua de le sucer avec fougue, impatient de le sentir sur sa langue. Senri n'en pouvait plus : c'était trop bon, trop chaud, trop tout simplement, et il vint dans un dernier cri, geignant le nom de son amant en jouissant entre ses lèvres, se cambrant sous le plaisir fulgurant.

Comblé, Zéro avala sa récompense et nettoya le gland de sa langue pour ne pas perdre une goutte, puis relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur son corps pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Le souffle court et la mâchoire douloureuse, le chargé de discipline vibrait de satisfaction et de désir frustré mais à l'entente des halètements du vampire, il décida de rester sage un instant.

S :… Hmmm bordel Kiryuu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?

* * *

><p><em>Prochaine publication: Dimanche 22 Avril 2012<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

><p>Enfoncé bien au chaud de ses draps de soie, jamais il n'avait pu penser être en manque de sexe au point de faire un rêve érotique brûlant. Il gémissait et écartait impudiquement ses cuisses, sans honte, désirant que l'amant de ses rêves continue de cajoler ses cuisses comme ça tant c'était bon. Mais dès qu'il joua avec son sexe, Senri se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il avait vraiment Zéro Kiryuu entre les jambes en train de le sucer comme jamais on l'avait sucé. Il le prenait loin en gorge alors qu'il était assez imposant et le dégustait voracement, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer ou de savourer, le menant vite dans une jouissance bouillonnante, le laissant pantelant une fois qu'il eut finit de se vider sur cette langue si gourmande de lui.<p>

S : Hmmm bordel Kiryuu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

Se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, le vampire finit par réussir à s'adosser à son lit, fixant ses yeux bleu très pâle sur les améthystes de l'autre le souffle encore un peu court mais déterminé à savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Z : Je ne sais pas.

S : Tu ne sais pas ? Je te signale au passage que tu viens de me tailler une pipe absolument divine.

Z : Je sais ce que j'ai fait, merci, d'ailleurs tu es vraiment délicieux.

En disant cela, Zéro lécha ses lèvres et le léger filet de semence qui était resté sur un coin de sa bouche, allumant le vampire qui avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre brutalement pour se repaître brutalement de ses cris.

Z : En te voyant comme ça dans ton lit, j'ai craqué. Ce qui est assez étrange puisque je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme ça en temps normal…

S : As-tu mangé quelque chose avant de venir ?

Z : A part un chocolat au bureau du directeur, je n'ai rien mangé.

S : Hmmm fais voir ton haleine.

Z : Hein ?

S : Fais-le !

Grommelant, il s'avança à quatre pattes vers le vampire en le regardant avec curiosité, pensant qu'il reniflerait son haleine, avant de couiner de surprise. Shiki avait glissé une main sur sa nuque pour le plaquer contre lui, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion, suçotant sa langue et volant son souffle. Quand enfin le rouge le relâcha, l'argenté geignit faiblement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, haletant.

Z :… Hmm p'tin que c'était bon…

S : Aphrodisiaque.

Z : Hm… Hein ? Quoi?

S: Le chocolat, il y avait de l'aphrodisiaque dedans.

Z :… Je vais tuer ce vieux truc !

S : Du calme, enfin moi je ne me plains pas.

Z : Ah oui ?

S : Oui, c'était trop bon…

Z : Ah euuh d'accord… Remarques, moi non plus je ne me plains pas : ton sexe ou ta langue, j'ai adoré t'avoir en bouche.

S : Hmm mignon quand tu rougis… On pourrait peut-être poursuivre, qu'en dis-tu ?

Z : Idée intéressante, j'approuve…

S'asseyant sur Senri, Zéro frotta son sexe dur contre la peau douce et fraîche de son amant, ses mains pinçant et tiraillant les tétons rosés pendant que ses lèvres grignotaient le cou sensible du vampire. Ce dernier, lui, griffait les reins de l'argenté tout en lui donnant une petite fessée, appréciant les geignements de plaisir douloureux et le postérieur rougissant doucement sous ses coups.

Z : Au fait hmmm c-c'est quoi cette histoire ah ! De lettres ? Hmm…

S : Rien, des hm soi-disant lettres de menace.

Z : AH ! Hmmm oui… C-comment ça se fait ?

S : Ne t'en fait pas, je hn j'ai remarqué que c'était Ichijo qui les avait écriiite hm…

Z : Hn d'accord Sen-…

Lassé de l'entendre si bavard, Shiki se redressa vivement pour attraper ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux tout en l'empalant sur deux doigts qui le fouillèrent avec gourmandise. Caressant, détendant et étirant ses chaires pour bien le préparer à sa venue, le vampire le distrayait en suçant la langue tout en glissant son autre main entre ses cuisses, touchant tendrement le membre dur de son amant.

Une fois assuré qu'il était prêt à le recevoir, Senri le plaqua contre lui avant de prendre ses globes de chaires entre ses mains pour les écarter, appuyant son gland humide contre l'entrée vierge tout en appuyant ses crocs sur la peau tendre et parfumée de son cou.

S : Tu es prêt ?

Z : Hm vas-y, j-j'en peux pluuuuuuuuus…

Gémissant et pleurnichant, Zéro finit par pousser un long râle d'un plaisir douloureux, la brûlure de la pénétration très vite atténué par la vague de pur jouissance dû à la morsure. S'immobilisant un moment pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à sa présence, le vampire finit par faire de léger va-et-vient en le pompant tout aussi lentement, frissonnant de désir sous les petits cris et geignements du chargé de discipline alors que son corps semblait vouloir l'avaler.

S : Vorace Zéro-kun hmm accroches-toi bébé…

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir, Senri le renversa sur le dos, le pilonnant durement et profondément, tapant violemment contre sa prostate tout en le suçant à grande gorgée. Le vampire brûlait littéralement : ce corps qui l'entourait si étroitement, ce sang qui le rendait accroc… Il n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus ! Se dressant sur ses genoux, il attrapa les jambes tout aussi pâles que les siennes pour les poser sur ses épaules, grognant de plaisir sous la sensation d'une plus grande étroitesse, et recommença à l'empaler vivement, se gorgeant de ses hurlements de bonheur et de l'odeur aphrodisiaque de son sang.

Liquide vermeil tâchant la nacre de sa peau, il en était hypnotisé et Shiki finit par se baisser pour le lécher, frissonnant sous le cri plus perçant alors qu'il s'enfouissait encore plus loin dans le corps du chasseur à force de se pencher pour le sang. Sa langue chaude balayait le torse couleur neige et il titillait les tétons dressé du bout des crocs avant d'empoigner le membre de Zéro, le caressant au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

S : J-je hm ensemble…

Le regardant rapidement, il retourna lécher le cou et les deux petits trous avant de plonger ses dents dedans de nouveau, le suçant impérieusement en accélérant ses coups de reins contre la prostate malmené, sa main glissant et caressant le membre pleurant de pré-sperme. Se sentant sur le point de jouir, Shiki essaya d'augmenter encore la cadence, le cou mouillé par les larmes de plaisir de Zéro alors que ses ongles déchiraient son dos sous l'extase qu'il ressentait.

S : Mords-moi Zé-… Hn…

Plantant une dernière fois ses crocs dans la peau blanche en tapant une dernière fois contre la prostate, Senri jouit en criant de plaisir, remplissant le chargé de discipline qui feula en perforant son cou pour le boire à son tour, procurant ainsi au vampire une double extase. Haletant et frissonnant tous deux, ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre avant de s'allonger, le roux faisant un peu de place à l'argenté qui vint s'étaler à demi sur lui, le cœur battant.

Z : Hn c-c'était wahou

S : J'avoue que tu es délicieux Kiryuu-kun.

Z : Moi je préfère quand tu dis Zéro.

S : Huhu exigeant.

Z : Non ! Dis Shiki… Hm est-ce qu'on se quitte comme ça ou… Ou ça peut être sur une plus longue durée nous deux ?

S : Tu veux dire être un couple ?

Z : Oui…

S : Ca ne te ressemble pas de rougir et ça fait étrange je dois dire… Mais ça te va bien.

Z : Au lieu de dire ça, réponds-moi !

S : Allons ne t'énerves pas… Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je te regarde sans cesse ? Il est trop tôt pour dire je t'aime mais tu m'as toujours fasciné et maintenant que je peux t'avoir, il n'est pas question que je loupe cette opportunité.

Z : Ce qui veut dire… ?

S : Ce qui veut dire que j'accepte idiot.

Z : Vrai ? Géniale !

Attrapant son visage, Zéro lui offrit un baiser plein de fougue, ses mains repartant de nouveau caresser et explorer ce corps qui commençait à chauffer et se tortiller sous ses mains baladeuses.

Que la vie était belle se disait l'un, surtout quand il sentit les lèvres de l'autre entourer son membre pour le prendre lentement et profondément en bouche, le suçant divinement. C'est repartit pour un tour !

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Alors que de nouveaux gémissements filtraient au travers de la porte, de petits voyeurs souriaient malicieusement, les joues rougies par l'excitation.

K : Tu es génial mon amour !

I : Je sais poussin ! Et Senri ne se doutait de rien !

K : Enfin ils sont ensemble, c'est pas trop tôt n'empêche.

I : Huhu tu as raison… Et si on faisait comme eux, dis ?

K : Oh oh tu as une petite faim mon démon ?

I : Hmm très faim poussin…

Ronronnant, Ichijo tourna le dos à son amant et s'avança dans le couloir en se dirigeant vers leurs appartements en roulant des hanches, aguichant son « poussinet d'amûûûûr » tout en semant ses habits le long de son chemin, vêtements vite récupérés et proie acculé contre la porte.

I : Poussin ?

K : Fais pas l'innocent mon petit démon, à table !

Attrapant Takuma et le jetant sur ses épaules, Kanamé balança leurs habits dans la pièce avant de claquer violemment la porte, les jetant tous deux sur le lit et…

BBBBBOOOOOOUUUUUUMMMMMM

… déclenchant le piège de Shiki : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et…

I : !

… une douche à la peinture rose magenta et jaune poussin n'était pas du tout agréable… Enfin ça dépendait pour qui !


End file.
